


It's a Dangerous Game (That We Play)

by foreachother



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Business Partners my Ass, F/M, Lowkey no plot, Platonic Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreachother/pseuds/foreachother
Summary: It started out innocently enough. A graze there, a light brushing of fingertips here. Eventually though, it turned into an unofficial competition between them to see who would cave in to the others touch first.ORTessa and Scott play a dangerous game, surrounding the sexual tension during their comeback.





	It's a Dangerous Game (That We Play)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, we all knew this but, I own nothing.
> 
> This work is un beta'ed so please ignore any grammatical errors!
> 
> Also I hope Miss Tessa doesn't happen to stumble upon this fic but if you do, I advise you to stop reading now.

It started out innocently enough. A graze there, a light brushing of fingertips here. Eventually though, it turned into an unofficial competition between them to see who would cave in to the others touch first. 

Ever since they went back into putting gruelling hours towards the competition lifestyle, both Tessa and Scott had gotten the opportunity to reacquaint themselves with one and other. They felt more mature now and the break had been a well needed breather from everything that had went down in the past 18 years of their conjoined lives. 

Now that they’d rejoiced though, they both felt as though they were in a much better place; but there was something different. It was like there had been a shift in the atmosphere between them. It felt almost heavier, but not in an unpleasant way. 

______

Tessa tilted her head back and let a stream of water slide down her throat. The second she put her water bottle back down on the board’s surface, she felt a familiar pair of arms slither around her waist. 

“Hey.” The voice of the man who’s arms were currently around her, vibrated against her as he let out a puff of air against her neck, knowing full well the affect it would have on her.

It was a dangerous game that they’d been playing for the past month, hell, maybe even the past year. The pair didn’t dare put a label on what they’d been doing, but it was apparent in their actions that it was anything but a platonic fondness. 

“Hi.” She breathed in response, ever so lightly.

“You ready to get back out there?”

They’d been working their asses off to train for the Grand Prix Final, which was in a little over a month. They were determined that this year would finally be the one in which they’d grasp their first ever Grand Prix gold medallist titles. They’d spent hours upon hours slaving themselves at the rink. The only thing keeping them sane was each other, and if they broke the 'serious workplace’ atmosphere a couple of times, well, nobody said anything.

“Let’s do this.” She responded with a tap of his hip while she, not so accidentally, arched her back slightly into him. 

He stepped away from her as if he’d been burned and skated backwards a few inches away from her. She pivoted on her skate to face him and was met with his slightly flushed neck. She chose not to comment and instead continued to skate towards him as the first notes of “Pilgrims on a Long Journey” filtered through the speakers. 

They made their way through the movements with ease as they traced the familiar path of each others bodies. It had been a particularly good training week for them and almost every move they’d executed was flawless and left them with a sense of confidence. 

As the final verse of Sam Smith’s “Latch” played, Tessa held onto Scott’s hair and he took this opportunity to press a soft kiss against her collarbone. Un-choreographed, but it still added to the tenderness of this program.

They were broken out of their trance by the sound of Marie-France’s claps which echoed throughout the rink. 

“Bravo!” She shouted in delight as Tessa and Scott untangled themselves from their current hold. They were out of breath but both sported self satisfied smiles as they skated towards the boards.

Their coach gave them a few pointers to polish up the performance while Scott's hands instantly gravitated to the dip in her waist as she leaned into his touch. He sensually rubbed the curve of her hip, causing her to press her legs together in an attempt to seem unfrazzled. 

This wasn’t something she told anyone, but the area which he currently had his fingers against, was a soft spot for her. Despite being unsaid, after 20 years, he was able to familiarize himself with every curve of her, knowing exactly which part of her would evoke specific responses. 

Tessa nodded to every word her instructor had but her mind wasn’t exactly following along. She was well past the point of distraction as Scott continued rubbing her thumb in a circular motion in the dip of her back while his fingers kept a strong, but gentle grasp on her hip. She came to the conclusion that this was defiantly payback for her earlier actions.

“Bien, you both are dismissed.” She said with a wave of her hand before walking away. “Go unwind, you’ve both earned it.” She said over her shoulder.

Tessa probably should have been alarmed that her first thoughts on ways to ‘unwind’ included a certain dark haired skating partner of hers in a way that was defiantly not deemed appropriate under the circumstances, but over the course of their comeback, thoughts like these were becoming a casual reoccurrence. 

Judging by the look that Scott gave her though, it seemed as though they might have been on on the same page. His chocolate eyes were darkened with an emotion she couldn’t quite read. It was one she’d been seeing more and more often.

“Do you want to come over to for a movie and dinner?” She questioned with a small tilt of her head.

“You just want me to cook for you.” He said as his eyes twinkled teasingly, and just like that, any prior tension they’d had, dissolved.

“You caught me.” She responded with a playful sigh. “Is that a yes or no Moir?”

“I’d be crazy to turn down an opportunity to have dinner with a pretty girl.” He said with a wink before heading off towards the men’s change room in order to freshen up.

Damn him for having the nerve to walk away after a comment like that.  
______

 

Tessa hopped on the countertop and swung her feet back and forth as she watched Scott stir the pasta sauce. The aroma had been growing more enticing as the reddish-orange substance sizzled on the pan and in return, her stomach had been growing increasingly impatient. 

“Is it ready yet?” She asked for what could have been the fifth time that night.

“Not yet kiddo.” Scott responded with a small chuckle.

Tessa groaned and hopped off the counter to grab something from the fridge in order to soothe her stomach. She returned back to her spot with a bowl of freshly cut and washed strawberries. 

“Here, do you want one?” She questioned while holding up the sweet fruit.

He nodded absentmindedly, his gaze focussed on the task ahead of him. Seeing as his hands were otherwise preoccupied with the cooking, she gently nudged the red fruit against his lips, to which Scott willingly complied by opening his mouth.

Scott turned his head and made eye-contact with her as he slowly bit into the strawberry. Suddenly, it seemed as though the tension in the room had suddenly gone up by at least a mile. She felt her mouth water- and that wasn’t the only part of her which was getting increasingly wetter. 

He finally finished chewing and swallowing after what seemed like an eternity, all the while, his gaze never leaving hers. She had squirmed the entire time and Scott would have to be blind to not have noticed. 

Fine. Two could play this game. 

With a new streak of courage, Tessa leaned forward to lick a stripe along his jawline, where excess juice had dribbled onto his chin. His eyebrows shot to his hairline at her sudden boldness as his hand gripped the counter behind him while he resisted the urge to let out a groan.  
This was a new territory in which neither of them had dared to cross.

“You had some strawberry juice there.” She offered as a feeble excuse at his questioning glance. 

Thankfully, (but not really) she was saved from having to do any further explaining by the shrill sound of the fire alarm.

“Shit! The sauce!” Scott exclaimed while jumping into action in order to resolve the problem at hand. 

Tessa ran off to switch the alarm off while Scott haphazardly waved a kitchen towel over the stove in order to clear the smoke. 

When the danger had finally subsided, Tessa went back to the kitchen and saw Scott, trying to salvage the remainder of the sauce. 

“I think some of this might still be edible.” Scott said hopefully.

Suddenly, Tessa felt a wave of laughter overcome her at the absurdity of this whole situation. She had been hit with her infamous ‘giggle fits’ which were known for lasting quite a while. After seeing the state Tessa was in, Scott couldn’t help but join in with a round of laughter himself.

It was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn’t talk about what had happened only moments prior. At least not until they were ready to acknowledge it.  
______

As the small hand struck 11, they both had settled down to watch a movie along with glasses of wine. “The Princess Bride”, ( courtesy of Tessa ), was tonight’s choice. After the dinner shenanigans had come to an end, they both basked in the tranquil feeling that came with being in each others arms. 

Tessa’s back was pressed against Scott’s chest so close that she could almost feel the planes of his abs. His hands wandered across different parts of her body freely during the parts of the movie in which he lost interest and his touches were most certainly welcomed by her. 

While his hands skimmed various parts of her body, he managed to keep them at a considerable distance away from places which would be deemed un-gentleman like. Tessa couldn’t decide whether or not she should’ve been endeared or frustrated by this.

Eventually though, as the night wore on and the movie credits rolled by, Tessa felt her eyes slowly drifting shut.

______

His fingers left a trail of heat in its path as they slowly made their way down her body. She let out a small hiss of pleasure as his thumb brushed over her nipple, ever so slightly before continuing down towards where she needed friction the most. Scott’s digits hovered over her core for a few seconds before brushing the inside of her thigh, so close, yet not close enough to where she desired.

“Scott.” She sighed out in an almost warning, to which he returned with a small self satisfied smirk.

“Yes Tessa?” He questioned with a teasing tilt of his head.

Deciding that she wasn’t going to wait, Tessa took matters into her own hands- quite literally, and guided his thumb right over her clit in a rubbing motion. She let out a guttural moan in relief and instantly bucked her hips. 

Scott felt his boxers tightening from her reaction, so he gently nudged her hand away, wanting to provoke her on his own. Locking eyes with her green orbs, he slowly slid a finger through her folds before adding another one and pushing into the most intimate part of her.

Tessa threw her head back and arched submissively into his touch. She let out a breathy moan as he set a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of her.

“Scott I wa- I need-“ She stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence.

“What do you want Tess? Tell me.” 

“I want-.” She tried again, but was too overcome by pleasure to get the words out.

“Say it T.” He mumbled against her neck, his voice vibrating right down to her core.

“Ineedyourmouth!” She somehow managed to blurt out with a gasp.

“Anything for you T.” Scott responded before leaving her neck and moving his mouth all the way down until his lips pressed right against her clit.

She could have sworn she was on the verge of seeing stars as she willed herself not to fall apart just yet.

Scott expertly licked and sucked, knowing full well the spots which would drive her wild. Her hands flew down to thread themselves through his hair, roughly tugging at the locks.

She repeated his name over and over again like a mantra until she found herself close to the edge.

“I’m close.” She said breathily as he hummed against her in response, telling her to ‘let go’.

Scott quickened his pace and she felt as though she was about to fall apart until-

______

Tessa shot straight up from the couch and brought her hand up to her sweat slicked forehead. She threw her head back with a small groan as she glanced beside her guiltily to see her partner’s resting form beside her. 

This had been the fourth time she’d had a dream like this in the past month and usually she would have solved the problem by sliding a hand into her shorts but seeing where she was, that currently wasn’t an option.

There was no way she’d be able to go back to sleep with her body wound up like this, so she got up in order to make her way to the washroom down the hall.

Stealthily, she got up from the couch, trying her best not to wake up Scott, which was proving to be a difficult task, considering the way his arms were wrapped around her.

Eventually though, she was able to escape his embrace and tiptoe towards the small room. 

When she finally shut the door behind her, Tessa untied the tie of her sweatpants and slipped a hand under her lacy panties.

As soon as her fingers made contact with her clit, she shuddered and bit her lip. She quickly rubbed in a circular motion, knowing that with how riled up she was, it wouldn’t take much for her to come undone. 

Unfortunately though, it seemed as though her hands weren’t proving to be enough. The only remedy for her would be a certain skating partner who was currently asleep. Tessa squeezed her eyes shut and replayed the images from her fantasy, trying to recreate the feeling she had only moments ago.

She had gotten so lost in her dream that she could have sworn she heard him say her name, a sound which only further provoked her desire.

It wasn’t long before she came with Scott’s name on her lips.

______

Scott had always been a relatively light sleeper so it wasn’t surprising that he’d woken up by the shift of weight on the couch as he realized he was currently the only one occupying the couch.

“Tessa?” He called out hesitantly, his voice still gravelly with sleep.

A quick glance to his left confirmed that her purse was still here, meaning that most likely, so was she. A small stream of light filtered in from the hall so Scott got up to go follow it, assuming that was where he’d find his partner. 

“Tess.” He called out once more before approaching the door.

“Scott.” He paused as he heard her drawl out his name in a tone he didn’t recognize, a tone which elicited a shiver up his spine and caused him to bite back a groan for the second time that night. Oh he was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I knew where I was going with this but it honestly just turned into 2.5K words of porn.  
> Not sure if I'm planning on continuing, but, feel free to leave some thoughts :)  
> Anyways, come say hi on twitter: @rheewrites
> 
> Update: I couldn't stop myself and I now have a quarter of the second chapter written out...


End file.
